The King and the Cold Beauty
by They Definietly have a thing
Summary: Kensi is sent undercover as an Arms Dealer called 'The Black Widow' in order to relcaim stolen weapons at an auction bidding in the Bahamas stolen by a notorious dealer 'The Shark' and who else better to have her back than Deeks? Will things turn romantic and slightly steamy? Possibly, but what happens when her cover could be blown? Please READ & REVIEW ; rating could change
1. The Case

I know I make a habit of writing fanfics and never finishing them and I am so sorry, I'm trying to work on that I promise. But I got the inspiration to write this one after watching believe it or not James Bond! I hope you enjoy it; pretty please review but no angst please constructive criticism is welcomed but be kind please.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters if I did things would be a lot different so please don't sue. **

**And finally enjoy! **

The King and the Cold Beauty

It's dark. Cream tea lights are positioned in the middle of the small tables dimly lighting the room; stiflingly warm air smothers the occupants of the little bar room that smells of cigar smoke and alcohol.

A man is briefly shadowed in the darkness of the bar, but he moves forward till his face is radiated by the warm glow of the candle. His head is shaved but small greying hairs are beginning to push through, small cold blue eyes stare snakelike at the person in front of him. Casually, he sits relaxed in his chair his legs crossed.

The woman hides in the darkness, her face concealed in darkness.

"I must admit when I first met you I wasn't too sure, but I was so smitten by your beauty" The man's voice is deep and slightly accented, maybe French. He lifts his half full glass to his lips and sips the golden brownish liquid the woman remains silent. The man keeps eye contact as he drinks then sets the glass down and leans forward as if to get a better look at the woman in front of his head tilting like he is looking at an interesting painting.

"You remind me of a fairytale my mother used to tell me as a boy she called it "Le roi et la beaute froide" that's French for "The King and the Cold Beauty" it was about a beautiful woman who abused her beauty by charming and seducing rich and powerful kings. Making them believe she is there's, but she screwed them over she poisoned them and stole all their treasures. However when death came knocking at her door many years later, the damned and angry souls of her many husbands dragged her to hell where she perished for all eternity… You see my mother was telling me to never trust a beautiful woman because one way or another the bitch will betray you and screw you out of your money, wouldn't you agree Special Agent Blye?" The man's voice sneered coldly, the radiant Kensi leans into view her beautiful skin glowing in the candlelight her eyes are frozen and her face is stony.

"Pity really, I almost looked forward to us sharing a bed together someday… no matter. Truth is I don't take to kindly to being betrayed, mother was right"

BANG!

The firing of gun blasts the whole room, a quick flash and the scent of gunpowder enters the room. Customers drop to the floor and scream in terror. The pair remains sat stationary, facing each other neither showing much emotion.

Who is shot though?

3 Days Earlier

"I don't know about you guys but after this report I'm buying a large cold beer" Deeks grins brightly at his co-workers, all staying behind to finish reports for the ending of the week

"Not me, I have a date" Kensi stands grabbing her jacket and shoulder bag preparing to leave, with a tired smile upon her lips.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Callen asks slyly

"His name is Ben" Kensi admits casually, pulling her hair out from her jacket. Brows are raised and her loyal partner looks dumbfounded. No date was mentioned to him.

Hurt, Deeks tries to salvage information before it's too late

"Whoa, whoa hold on can we just get confirmation please that your going on a date at-" He checks his silver watch "Twelve thirty" Kensi smiles at her partner, enjoying watching her partner squirm under the thought of her abandoning him on a Friday night for a guy.

"Yep, the other guy though is called Jerry" Kensi closes her eyes in bliss imagining the tub of ice cream waiting her at home chilling beautifully in her freezer.

"Hmmm, Karmel Sutra" Callen and Sam chuckle at their only female member, Deeks relaxes somewhat still perturbed at the thought of his partner's 'date'

"Or you could hang out with your partner, maybe get a little taster of the real Karmel Sutra" The team groan in disgust, whilst Deeks grins playfully at his colleagues.

Kensi bids goodnight and turns to leave only to be stopped by Miss Deception herself blocking the way.

"Hold it right their Miss Blye" Stunned into silence Kensi waits

"I'm sorry to disappoint you all but we have a situation-" Their previous banter forgotten the team looks alert all smiles gone. Hetty turns to Kensi and says

"Your alias has been contacted by Pierre Delacour or someone of you may know him as-"

"The Shark" Introduces Eric, the whole team stands up in the Ops Centre their figures illuminated by the overhead blue lights, the team is no longer bleary eyed but is staring fixatedly on the picture of the man from the bar.

"FBI's most wanted Arms Dealer, his real name is Pierre Delacour" Tapping madly on his tablet Eric brings up more ID photos of Mr. Delacour.

"This is the guy responsible for the bomb blast at a mall in New York last month, it killed over two hundred and twenty seven people" Nell announces gravely standing beside her geeky buddy Eric.

"What do we know about him Eric?" Callen asks seriously folding his arms over his chest. Annoyed, Eric sighs

"Virtually nothing, he's a French National born in Leon, we have a birth certificate and that's it he doesn't pop up on the map again until 1998 as a known associate of mad bomb maker Jonny Tully he was arrested last year" Eric explains grimly, Nell takes over

"He's never been arrested, but Homeland Security, FBI, CIA the whole alphabet soup wants this guy after he armed a sleeper cell with guns back in 04 to attack D.C's Metro PD, he killed seventeen officers" She taps the big board and brings up several newspaper reports of a destroyed building smouldering and burnt to the ground.

"No ones been able to catch this guy?" Sam asks in disbelief

"Nope, he's smart he doesn't make mistakes we think he's using several aliases it's like he lives a double life. FBI Profilers released a profile a few years ago saying he's narcissistic, meticulous and intelligent. He hasn't slipped up yet until…" Eric trailed off eyeing Kensi, who stands in the shadows behind the table. Realising it's time to explain, Kensi strides to the front passing the curious eyes of her co-workers till she is stood right in front of the large board.

"Nine months ago Camp Pendleton received a shipment of guns that were stolen a few days later, we have intelligence that lead us to believe The Shark was behind it. Word was that The Shark was going to auction off the weapons to the highest bidder, were talking serious fire power here guys and the sort of technology that is not meant for our enemies eyes…" Kensi's eyes strayed over to Hetty who bent her head in approval for Kensi to continue

"I went in as an Arm's Dealer, Sia Ames also known as The Black Widow looking to pull off a heist of some kind. I worked with The Shark for eight and half months earning a reputation, contacts and gaining trust" Kensi explains

"So that's what all those long weekends were?" Deeks interrupts, Kensi's eyes swivel to find Deeks's and she glares.

"The contact?" Callen asks releasing Deeks from Kensi's annoyed looks.

"We set up an e-mail account for Kensi's alias, Sia received an e-mail ten minutes ago from The Shark inviting Sia to his vacation home in the Bahamas for a three day bidding he said the main prize will be an 'explosive treat'" Eric took his red seat and opened up the e-mail for the team to see.

"So, what? now he's dealing in bombs?" Deeks wonders out loud. From the corner Hetty answers

"His predecessor was Jonny Tully a known IRA Dealer who dealt with explosive materials, we don't know how the pair met but we do know Jonny taught Mr. Delacour everything he knew about the Black market for Bomb making materials. It's possible one of those treats is explosive of some sort but from what Camp Pendleton has told us we have no reason to suspect so," Hetty clarifies.

"Who else will be there?" Sam asks, he comes closer to examine the e-mail his eyes dart back and forth.

"We don't know… but we think other arms dealers we've checked out Delacour's closest friends who he might invite and came up with five dealers-" Little Nell walks over to the board and taps it a few times, brings up a photo of an old Japanese man and resizes it

"Chin Lee AKA The Dragon a Japanese dealer who sold The Shark various weapons back in 06, they've been close confidants ever since" Nell finishes then with a quick swish his photo is moved aside and a picture of middle aged blonde haired man with big almost black eyes

"Matthew Douglas a British dealer on the FBI's and MI6's terrorist watch list after he sold weapons to an Al-Queada terrorist group last year, he bought the weapons off of The Shark first" With another swish the mans photo was gone

"Vasili Drobjankoviz" Says Hetty in awe. A picture of a pale thin man with small piggy eyes and greasy black hair sneers into the camera, the team turn to her

"He's a major funder for Chechnyian Terrorist activities, he blew up a bus in a small town in Chechnya last month using explosives the FBI believes he recovered from Mr. Delacour here, he killed fifty three people including several small children" Hetty explains to the team who all stare fixed on the sallow faced man. Eric took over

"Now this guy is known as The Snake, like all the others he'd had dealings with Delacour in the past" Eric Explains, sniggering Deeks says

"That Snake? Really? Who thinks up these names, their terrible what do they do pluck them right out of their a-" Hetty coughs loudly and irritated. Deeks grins but stops.

"And last but no means least Artemis or Alexandria Miles, big player in the war on Terror. Started batting for the other side after 9/11" Kensi's eyes narrow at the picture of the sleek almost foxish looking woman who has fiery red hair

"Artemis?" Callen wonders out loud

"Greek Goddess of the Hunt" Kensi explains.

"So what's the plan?" Asks Deeks looking round the group for inspiration.

A silent conversation brews up between Kensi and Hetty

"It's dangerous" Hetty finally says after two minutes of silent communication.

"I'll have back up" Kensi shrugs indifferently. Hetty purses her lips

"Your going to be in the same room as the five most very paranoid, very skilled and very dangerous arms dealers in the world who if sense an agent, they will kill mercilessly" Hetty tries to explain to Kensi but Kensi looks completely emotionless

"And so will I, Hetty this could be our only chance to catch this guy and others. Isn't this really what we've been planning for? They believe Sia is one of them, my backstopping is meticulous, I'll have Deeks to back me up and Sam and Callen from this end" Kensi practically begs Hetty to let her go, mama bear's spidey senses are tingling.

"It could be a trap, your not infallible Kensi" Hetty says sternly, fruitlessly Kensi sighs. Battles against Hetty aren't easily won, Deeks sighs in disappointment at missing a free trip to the Bahamas.

"Eric, e-mail back Mr Delacour and tell him that Sia will be on the first flight out to the Bahamas" Hetty tells Eric wearily, Kensi looks up a certain brightness in her eyes

"I hope you know what your doing…" Kensi nods and strides out of the Ops Centre.

"Mr. Deeks…keep a good eye on your partner"

"You got it" And so Deeks follows her out of Ops, to prepare for perhaps his biggest Op ever…

**So that's my first chapter, I won't put up the other unless you readers really love it and if that's the case then there will be more to come. I swear to it. **

**If you like it please review, by all means if you have anything specific in mind that you'd like to see happen in the next chapter let me know and I'll see what I can do. Just so you know guys I like to write so that the characters stay close to Shane Brennan's creation it makes it that much more exciting ;) or well I think it does, I don't see the fun in making the characters say stuff I don't believe their regular characters would say it ruins it. So this story will be just as much about the impending Densiness as the case they're on, the two cross over ;)**

**Just thought I'd let you know, so REVIEW! Please, pretty please with sprinkles and cherries on top. **

**Becca x**


	2. The Meeting and the Seduction

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews, a lot of you seem to wonder why Sam and Callen aren't there too and that's a fair question but when Sam and Callen went away in Harms Way Kensi and Deeks stayed I just thought I'd try that but I am considering brining them into it so hold your horses don't worry But keep reviewing, kind reviews are like candy to me I can't get enough!**

**So this is the second chapter, once again **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters so please don't sue me **

**And secondly Review! Please, they make my day but be kind about it por favor ;) **

The snowy white G6 Gulf Stream comes to land on the black tarmac, it looks completely complementary with the peaceful cerulean sky formatting the background. It lands with a slight thud and zooms across the runway, the scorching sun refracts off of one of the side windows. It pulls steadily into the open space where the ground crew hasten to get things plugged in and waits to gather luggage. The plane stops and the air tight doors unfold gracefully, a beautiful dark haired woman wearing big sunglasses steps down the stairs closely followed by a young rugged man dressed formally in a grey Armani Suite with a snowy white dress shirt underneath, the top three buttons undone. The woman is Kensi sporting clothes Sia Ames would wear; she wears a set of white killer heels making her Mediterranean legs look slender and toned, her shoes matching with a white dress suitable for the Academy Awards tightly fitted around the torso but loosening round the upper thigh, one thick strap goes over one shoulder while the other is slightly thinner, the stitching and detail hints at designer origin.

At the bottom of the stairs a black stretch limo waits for Kensi and Deeks, the driver steps out and opens the door for her swiftly she steps in with her partner.

Half an hour later the car pulls up to a villa, the walls white and the shutters also white there are plants on the front that are unfamiliar to either agents, the place has an air of exoticness to it.

On entering the house Kensi goes straight to the bedroom where on the bed she finds everything she'll need: Guns, more IDS, ear wigs, cell phones and a piece of black Velcro material waiting to be folded but has many pockets.

Kensi begins to armour up making sure everything is in order, she takes the piece of material and after hitching up her dress till her entire right leg is showing she fastens it round and begins inserting her knives and gun. In a daze Deeks wanders in admiring the beautiful decorating but notices Kensi's slender and slightly more than beautiful leg hitched up on the bed, her hair flung over one shoulder and her attention completely focused on adjusting the material.

Transfixed, Deeks stops dead where he stands in the doorway watching Kensi. She looks up briefly then immediately drops her leg and fixes her dress folding her arms tightly over chest and stares at Deeks

"What?" She snaps a little too heatedly, a faint pinkness creeping up into her cheeks. Deeks casually tries to blow off what he saw, by clearing his throat he indicates with his thumb aimed backwards out of the doorway to the living room  
"You've been invited to dinner" He says rather bluntly in a manner we've seen before, Kensi swiftly leaves the room leaving a very awkward and flustered Deeks who briefly admires his partners behind listening to the sound of her heels fade away

"Alright" He mutters to himself then follows his partner into the brightly lit living room.

The walls are a delicate powder blue, a few framed pictures of the ocean hang on the walls. The west wall has French doors that instantly lead out onto a decking that is nicely placed on the beach; the crash of the waves on the shore is rhythmic and peaceful. Light streams through opened windows glinting off of the glass coffee table that is neatly stacked with beach pebbles in a bowl. The large plasma T.V resembles those back in Ops, The sofas are white leather and three of them are placed together in a group. Beside the closest placed directly in front of the T.V is a small table where Kensi stands looking down at a sheet of paper that had a small paragraph of writing on. Kensi's dark eyes flash back and forth

"This place is a gift from our friend The Shark… he's invited us all for dinner tonight at The Blue Ocean Restaurant" Kensi looks up at Deeks who is stood next to her rereading the sheet over her shoulder

"I'll call Sam and Callen, check in" Deeks tells her turning away and taking his phone out to call back home.

"I'm gonna go get ready for our dinner" And like a model Kensi strides away leaving Deeks completely hypnotised

"Callen?" A familiar voice mumbles into his cell, Deeks who is distracted by Kensi's exit snaps out of it

"What? Hey Callen it's Deeks, Kensi and I have been invited to a dinner at the Blue Ocean Restaurant need you to get Eric to run a background on the owners and staff" Deeks explains after a quick confirmation Deeks ends the call and goes to unpack his suitcase.

He enters the main bedroom that creepily reminds Deeks of the one he shared with Kensi back when they were undercover as Mr and Mrs Warring. Except this time the walls are the colour of sand.

Deeks dumps his large case on the bed and begins unzipping it; flips it open only to awkwardly find a messy array of clothes and something that sends his heart racing and blood boiling… Kensi's rather skimpy underwear. Paranoid, Deeks looks over his shoulder only to find the sound of the shower gushing, he looks back down at the case and contemplates whether or not to see what else she packed. Deeks gulps then picks up one of Kensi's night gowns, for a split second Deeks sees a lot of blue silk and black lace but then his better judgement tells him to drop it before Kensi chops his fingers off but then intrigue gets the better of him, delicately Deeks slips each hand under the minuscule straps and lifts the gown up for examination. One word.

Sexy.

Deeks gulps, he can feel his heart racing and can't stop imagining Kensi wearing this piece and straddling him in that bed…

"Who does she think she's wearing this for?" He mumbles to himself.

Like a real ninja Deeks suddenly doesn't feel so alone anymore, his eyes popping Deeks turns his head slightly to the side and sees Kensi standing behind him wrapped up tightly in a pure fluffy white towel.

"What do you think your doing?" She asks anger boiling up in her tone.

"Um… I was just- just-" Failing to answer Kensi interrupts him

"Invading my privacy?" She growls, redness building up her face and her dark mismatched eyes turn to slits.

"What? No! I was going to unpack but I picked up the wrong-" Before he could finish Kensi pulls back her fist and snaps forward to punch Deeks forcefully and painfully in the Solar plexus. Groaning Deeks doubles over clutching his stomach in pain, Kensi snatches the material from his prying hands and looks satisfied at her partner who is in clear pain.

"Ow! Really? Was that really necessary," He groans still doubled. Kensi who appears still want to elicit more pain grabs Deeks by the ear lobe and pulls him up till he's standing,

"Ahhh!" He whines like a ten year old, in the same tone like the kid has just been told they can't have a certain toy.

"Touch my stuff again I'll make sure Hetty knows what you did to her Segway" Finally happy with herself Kensi storms off into the bathroom taking the skimpy nightdress with her.

Two long hours later and the sun has sank behind the horizon and now the air is cooling, the partners managed to dress separately without too many arguments. Deeks redressed himself in a black suit similar to the one he wore earlier. Kensi changed into a black short cocktail dress the torso tightly fitted and making her breasts look twice as big and making Deeks daydream about them… her make up is dark and smouldering she looks ready to go to an Elle Magazine Photo shoot. Her slim legs out once again and her feet covered in strapped black stilettos. Deeks knew better to not say anything though, the driver picked up Kensi at 8 but Deeks took a cab. The plan was to go separately but Deeks would be there pretending to be a photographer in town for a Swim Shoot.

The sleek limo pulls up outside the restaurant, the driver comes round and opens the door for a very dark and mysterious looking Kensi who smiles brightly at the driver and then makes her way inside the restaurant.

The room is bright and open the sound of happy people dining and drinks clattering; Kensi stands awkwardly in the entrance and tries to spot 'The Shark'

"Do you see him?" Deeks mutters in her earpiece

"Negative" She mutters back, but she notices a man with a shaved head sat at the best table in the place waving calmly at Kensi, she smiles then makes her way over to join him. He stands like a gentleman and takes her hands in his then kisses either side of her cheeks.

"Thank you for coming" He purrs into Kensi's ear, Kensi suppresses a shudder in revolt but pulls back smiling kindly. Deeks goes silent in her ear.

"Where is everyone else? I want to get started" Kensi says sternly, becoming Sia.

"Hmmm in a bit of a hurry are we? Well don't worry that pretty head of yours you don't want premature wrinkles… the others are joining us shortly Mr. Douglas and Mr. Lee are on their way but in the meantime shall we order?" Delacour motions towards the seats pulling one out in a gentleman fashion for Kensi who unfortunately ends up with her back to the entrance, Deeks will have to be her eyes.

Deeks's cab pull up outside, he pays the driver and steps out into the muggy air where he spots Douglas and Lee just arriving wearing sharp suits and grim smiles upon their faces. The severely lined face of 'The Dragon' surveys the scene in front of him his eyes skip over Deeks who blends in with the crowd.

Deeks casually follows the dealers inside where he waits for a table. The Dragon and Douglas find their party

"Ah my dear friends, it has been too long" The Shark stands formally to greet his guests, ordering expensive champagne for the whole group. The Dragon bows in acknowledgement then takes a seat on the far side of the table where his aged eyes continue to watch quietly from the confines of his small space. Douglas shakes hands firmly with Delacour who grasps his hand as if in fear he will lose him

"I missed you in France" Douglas says in a strong deep British voice, Delacour chuckles still grasping his hand

"Yes, I had business to attend to… maybe another time" Delacour suggests finally letting go and motioning to a seat round the large circle table able to sit six. Douglas nods then takes a seat on the right of Lee who seems to have gone off to his own world, his dark eyes glazing over. Everyone is seated, including Deeks who is a safe distance away at the bar but has a clear visual and his earpiece. His cell buzzes and quickly he whips it out answering

"Deeks" He mutters into the receiver

"Eric ran a background check on the staff, everyone checks out it's a family run business has been for the last twenty years. How are things going? Sam and I were gonna pay a visit to Jonny Tully see what we can dig up on Delacour" Callen says, Deeks keeps an eyes on the table in the distance, the final two have just arrived the fiery red head is more beautiful in person…

"Fine, but honestly I think we could use your guys help out here" Deeks admits distracted.

"I'll see what I can do" The call cuts off and Deeks shoves his cell back into his pocket.

Meanwhile back at the table introductions were about to begin, everyone is seated and paying close attention even Mr. Dragon who had snapped out of reverie.

"Thank you dear friends for coming, you have all been carefully selected for this auction so you will know I am putting a great deal amount of trust in you as my friends… now, the bidding will begin tomorrow morning I will send you the address and times last thing, safety precautions you must understand but till then let's celebrate our coming together and enjoy our time here-" Delacour motions to everything around him "And raise our glasses to each other" He raises his full wine glass and toasts to them all. Unwillingly Kensi raises her glass and takes a sip from the wine, to her right Vasili is just as reluctant as her to drink the wine suspiciously he takes a sniff of it then proceeds to take a small sip. Douglas doesn't look concerned; he takes a large mouth full. The Dragon and Artemis also drink but like Kensi… only in measured sips.

"So, what latest adventures have we all been on? Alexandria, last time I heard you were in Prague" Delacour says brightly trying to provoke her into a conversation, the look on her face says plainly what she'd like to do with his 'conversation'. She doesn't want to talk at all or even be here. Her bright green eyes are glassy and fierce, her jaw tight and face stony.

When he realises she is most unwilling so he turns to Vasili not faltering in his cheerfulness, Vasili's hair looks twice as greasy in the bright overhead lights

"Vasili, what's the latest gossip?" Delacour asks again brightly, Vasili nostrils flare angrily

"What is this?" He spits at him, his face draining of colour. Delacour looks highly affronted, his face shocked his eyes bright completely stunned

"Pardon?" He asks confused

"Were here to buy weapons not play dinner party" Vasili growls at Delacour in a Russian accented voice

"I merely thought we could catch up, it's been so long I'm sorry if I've offended you" Delacour apologises raising his hands in surrender. Confusion clouds Kensi's mind, how was this man an arms dealer? He reminded her of her Uncle Marco, cheerful.

"Were risking everything just to be in this place, how do we know someone in this restaurant isn't a cop? Or at this table" Vasili says mysteriously suddenly eyeing The Dragon with suspicious eyes. Delacour laughs heartily

"Well Hetty said they were paranoid" Deeks mutters into Kensi ear, she bites back a smile.

"My dear friend Vasili, I had forgotten how funny you were" Delacour says through his chuckles wiping away invisible tears. Vasili looks purely livid, his beetle black eyes narrowing

"_Funny_" He sneers deadly.

"Relax! You've spent too much time in the business my friend, it has made you uptight loosen yourself up and enjoy the wine, shall we order? I hear the steak is quite delicious…" Grudgingly everyone picks up menus scanning the list, except for Vasili who is still sneering and glaring at Delacour drinking his wine.

"You guys had better hurry this up, if I order any more drinks I won't be able to get a cab" Deeks whispers into Kensi's earpiece, smirking behind her menu Kensi selects just a simple salad. When everyone gives their orders she isn't surprised to see nearly everyone has ordered something green, leafy and not at all filling as if it's harder to hide poison in a salad, Delacour is the only one who has ordered a decent meal as well as Douglas who was definitely 'loosening up' by the amount of wine he is drinking.

The meals were rushed and mostly silent, the night came to a close almost too quickly. Everyone was stiff, uptight and fuming with anger. Six of the world's most successful arms dealers all crammed onto one table and forced to make conversation was bound to end badly. Vasili was still throwing murderous looks at Delacour as he left at nine forty five. Douglas and Delacour stayed last exchanging stories of 'women'. Artemis left after Vasili throwing her fiery hair over her shoulder and strutting out of the restaurant with a manner of arrogance, The Dragon left next not even bothering to bow and finally it was just Delacour, Douglas and 'Sia'

"Do stay, we were going to order dessert" Delacour asks, Kensi smiles charmingly then says

"Sorry, I have business to attend to I have a friend here who I want to drop in on" Kensi says winking at the men, Delacour winks back drunkenly

"A male friend?" He whispers

"Maybe" Kensi returns, then waves goodbye and leaves closely followed by Deeks.

After a short drive back to the Villa both Kensi and Deeks are let down by the evening's meal, they both half expected something to happen but were met with nothingness. This mean it was ten o clock in the Bahamas, both back at a Villa with nothing to do… Kensi quickly showered and found a nice robe to swathe in and Deeks didn't even both to change out of his suit complements from Hetty who hadn't even called in yet.

Secretly Deeks was curious whether or not Kensi would bring out blue silk number again?

_Yeah, you wish, _Deeks thought to himself.

Sexually frustrated Deeks tried watching television but couldn't help but think about the case and how hot Kensi had looked, his fantasies involving the little black dress being torn off by him were interrupted by a cell phone call

"Marty Deeks" Deeks answers snapping out of it

"It's Callen, Sam and I are on the first flight out of Los Angeles were gonna stay a hotel not to far away were gonna try and find out where the others are staying, in the meantime you and Kensi get some sleep it was a long flight and tomorrow is gonna be busy." Callen says

"Alright, the first deal is going down tomorrow morning we'll text you the address and time" Deeks told Callen, just at that precise moment Kensi strolled into the living not wearing the little silk one, no, but wearing a white cotton one instead. Deeks's eyes widen for a fraction of second, then trying to cover up his shock quickly dropped his gaze from the picturesque beauty whose hair had fallen into soft curls and was swung over one shoulder, her feet bare and making at slight patting sound on the cool marble floor.

"Catch ya in the morning" Callen hung up leaving Deeks with nothing to do stare at Kensi who was making a sandwich in the open plan kitchen. Deeks shoves the phone into his pocket then as casually as possible made his way over to the counter top where he leant over it to Kensi who was on the opposite side buttering bread her glossy hair still over one shoulder

"Who was that?" Kensi asks coolly

"Callen, him and Sam are on the first flight out of Los Angeles they'll be here some time tomorrow."

Kensi nods, applying ham to her sandwich carefully placing it. Deeks is transfixed on her beauty.

"Before Vasili left I managed to spray a little overwatch on his jacket, Nell and Eric should have his location I called them earlier" Kensi explains placing the bread on top of her ham

"Nicely done, how very James Bondish of you" Unable to control himself Deeks admired Kensi in her little white night dress. Feeling his stares Kensi stopped

"Why are you staring at me?" She asks annoyed but slightly pleased, Deeks keeps composed supporting his weight with one arm on the counter top the other motioning to her nightdress

"Nothing, I was just- admiring your…night dress" Deeks stuttered uncharacteristically, Kensi raises her brown then grins

"Can't handle it Deeks?" She asks almost seductively, strolling away sexily but she had Deeks hooked he followed her right down the long hall to her bedroom door.

"What? Yes, besides your so _not _my type" Deeks defended, completely unbelievable. Kensi rolls her eyes, her back to him as she slowly walks to her bedroom door.

"Oh come on! Your telling me you've never had one. Single. Dirty. Little thought about me?" She asks seductively as she reaches her door, opening it, turning to face him and leaning against the doorframe with one arm up against it. Posing. Deeks came so close they were merely inches away.

Deeks is speechless; his eyes boring deep down into Kensi's who's were full of fake seduction.

"Well… I- I mean- I don't-" Deeks broke off his stuttering and awkwardly cleared his throat, averting his eyes he finally looks back Kensi who is drawing nearer and nearer to Deeks all the time, taking it one step further she rests her hand against his chest

"Hmmm?" She purrs, Deeks can barely think! His mind is in overload; maybe finally he'd live out those fantasies

"You know, I've wanted to this for a long time… ever since we met" Kensi whispers hypnotising him. Their lips are hovering over one another's now barely touching.

"Uh-huh" He manages to get out, his heart racing.

"I thought I'd never get the chance, but since were here and nothing to stop me…" Kensi trails off, she leaves it at fraction more of second to let their lips brush one another's and then almost cruelly steps back and slams the door in poor Deeks face.

He stands completely stunned for a moment then breaths deeply

"That was unnecessary" And like it had never happened Deeks strolled away to his room with his hands in his pockets, tomorrow after all was going to be a big day

**What did you think? Please let me know and review! I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you loved reading and didn't I promised you Densi? I could see the whole scene playing out in my head, ahaha over active imagination ;)**

**So review! And spread the word. **

**Pretty please be kind about it and I beg you to review! **

**Let me know what you would like to happen next chapter **

**Becca x**


	3. The Dinner

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had quite a bit on so my apologies. Here's the next chapter and keep reviewing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters so please don't sue me.

Neither Kensi nor Deeks had slept well that night, the air was like soup and swelteringly hot. With their skin clammy and cheeks flushed even the AC was making a dent in it, it wasn't really a surprise when they both discovered the next day that they had a full scale heat wave on the way. They both dressed separately (of course) in their rooms as coolly as they could, Kensi slipped into a short green Chanel strapless dress made of soothing Chiffon that meant the cool breeze could get to her. Meanwhile Deeks was stuck with his jeans and the best he could do was wear a T-Shirt.

They both rose at seven and ate their breakfast hurriedly, they were supposed to go and meet Sam and Callen at their hotel as soon as possible.

They drove through the streets in silence except for the sound of the AC blasting on their faces, Deeks couldn't help but keep checking out his partner she looked utterly stunning in the bright green dress that suited her well due to her gorgeous skin.

Kensi practically bit off her tongue trying to stop herself from sniping in Deeks in a mocking tone.

They pulled up outside of the hotel and rushed inside to meet Sam and Callen in their hotel room, they knocked once and Sam came to the door. He too looked slightly pained under the intense heat that was sweeping the island, all the team were trying to cool off by wearing T-Shirts. Sam let the pair in and they were met by a very messy room indeed, gadgets, bags and clothes strewn in places except for the one neat corner, that the partners understood was Sam's area. Callen strolled casually out of the bathroom his cell phone still in hand

"Hey, Hetty just called checking up on us" Callen explained, then tossed the phone onto the bed and took in the appearance of his co-workers, both of them had slight bags under their eyes

"Rough night?" He asked suspiciously, surveying the couple.

"Nope" They both answered simultaneously, this didn't help their cause. Callen's eyes narrowed sceptically, of course nothing had happened except for some minor flirting and intense sexual frustration on Deeks's part. Sam chuckled shortly then they got to work

"When are you meeting Delacour?" Sam asked sitting down on a small rickety seat in the corner

"I'm still waiting for a text on my alias's phone" Kensi answered. Callen nodded whilst Sam dug around a duffel bag and pulled out some small pieces of equipment.

"As soon as you get the address, let us know. Now Sam is gonna get you wired up" Called motioned towards Sam, both agents turned to him

"Their gonna screen you as soon as you walk through the door for any listening devices, cameras or weapons so compliments of Hetty we have this necklace-" Sam pulled out a fine silver necklace that had one simple diamond on it, he handed it to Kensi who admired it briefly

"There's a small camera in there, and on the clasp a GPS tracking device so when you get the address we can follow you, weapons…" Sam muttered to himself, then began digging around the duffel bag again and pulled out a seemingly harmless and stylish clutch bag.

"See this here, the little clasp like thing that you turn to lock it with? Well with a bit of strength, pull it-" Sam pulled the long capsule looking clasp and out came a shiny, short but sharp blade.

"-And you have a knife" Sam grinned at Kensi, a smile that she returned remembering their training session over a year ago.

"That is so cool" Kensi said dreamily, admiring the knife.

"And finally, listening devices-" Sam took out a pair of earrings that were matching diamonds to the necklace, he handed them to Kensi who began taking off the backs and putting them in.

"All of these visual and listening devices can be turned off when they search you, and we'll turn them back on after," Sam explained.

"Do I get anything? Did Hetty pack me some cool gear in the duffel bag?" Deeks asked hopefully, trying to peer inside it.

"No just Kensi, she's the one going under cover" Sam told plainly, Deeks looked crestfallen but pushed it anyway

"Yeah, I know, but how am I going to see the visual and hear the audio" Kensi rolled her eyes, thanked the boys and then left leaving Sam, Callen and Deeks. Sam picked up a laptop case and handed it to Deeks, who grinned then followed out his partner into the blazing heat that was rising off of the sidewalk.

The partners got into the car and began driving back to the villa. Deeks suddenly felt very nervous for his partner, she was about to go in with some pretty dangerous people; even if it was the second time it didn't make them any less dangerous…

"Kensi" Deeks began awkwardly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah?" She answered as she moved all her stuff from one purse to the clutch.

"I know your highly skilled and can definitely take care of yourself, probably better than most men but I just wanted to say that-well- be careful" His eyes flickered nervously to Kensi and back to the road, she smiled softly at him

"I will," She answered simply and sweetly.

"Good, it's just I don't want a new partner and I-" Deeks couldn't carry on, he cleared his throat noisily then carried on

"I mean, the team- us- us guys, you know Sam and Callen included in this, not just me, we need you" Deeks's already flushed face, flushed even more but he hoped Kensi wouldn't register this fact.

"So you need me Deeks?" Kensi asked amused, but also deeply flattered, out of all of her partners Deeks was the only one she'd ever really formed a fantastic relationship with.

"Not just me, for the team to work effectively and for us to run smoothly as a unit we need that female presence, and that presence balances the whole thing out- for us guys, and trust me when I say we need you, it's strictly not in that way it's the other kind of 'we need you', you know" Deeks rambled on and on and Kensi gladly let him.

"The other kind? I don't know what you mean, but I'll save you the trouble… I get it, I need you guys too and thanks for having my back" Kensi said earnestly. Before Deeks could answer to that Kensi's phone vibrated and as she checked it, a new sense of seriousness fell on them both.

"It's Delacour, the address is 122 Ocean View Boulevard, take a right"

Deeks immediately got it together and they both drove for another twenty minutes before they found the house.

It was large, modern, white and a lot of glass. One entire wall of the house was pure glass; inside they could make out the large plasma screen. That must have been the living room.

They pulled up to the large double doors and outside stood tall bodyguard, almost like a bouncer. Kensi turned to Deeks before she got out and pulled him towards her, she took his face in both hands and lovingly she pressed her lips to his.

Something inside Kensi burst, but it was a good kind it was like a star had shot across the sky… once her lips were connected with his warm slightly chapped ones she didn't want to break apart. One small peck turned into a tender kiss, his left hand came up to the back of her neck and he caressed her, the taste of her on his tongue was pure heaven. They were getting carried away, it was completely unprofessional and no sooner had this thought hit Kensi.

She pulled away from Deeks who was trying to keep her locked in his embrace but, now wasn't the time.

"Stay close" Kensi breathed against his lips, flustered and confused she grabbed her clutch and flung the door open and tried to get her thoughts in order and pretend to be Sia.

The bouncer grinned at Kensi as she approached

"Friend of yours?" He smirked at her Kensi raised her brows

"Maybe, now if you'll excuse me Mr. Delacour is expecting me" Kensi deflected politely, the bouncer sniggered then opened the door for her. She smiled brightly then stepped into the wonderfully air conditioned entrance.

Marble, lots of marble

Marbled floor and walls however Kensi's attention was captured just a head of her where two men in suits waited with sensors in their hands, waiting. Putting faith in her colleagues to turn off her equipment she strutted up to the two men who searched her bag and ran the sensors over her, holding her breath slightly she was relieved when the men didn't find anything and she was let through the misted glass door into a wide grand entrance.

Right in front of her was a long expanse of marble floor that lead straight out onto the beach; she could see the waves crashing against the shore even from here.

To the left was the living room that looked positively amazing, the large fireplace, the flat screen, leather sofas and the massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. For a second she was stunned but then found herself being approached by The Shark, his arms held open as if to embrace.

"Sia! Darling, welcome! Everyone is ready to go, they're in the dining room now" The Shark smiled brightly, and placed a hand on her lower back then guided Kensi through to the magnificent dining room.

The head of the table was empty but the other seats were full except for one of Delacour's left. They both went straight to the top. The Dragon looked extremely bored as usual, Artemis was avoiding Douglas's gaze that was positively brimming with affection for her, and Vasili was looking cold and pale at the back sneering at Delacour.

After everyone was seated, Delacour began to welcome everyone and make preliminary instructions

"Welcome everyone, to day one of the bidding! I have three things up for grabs, so I'll begin by introducing the first product!" Delacour sat and to the right, the kitchen door opened and out came a middle-aged man with large blue eyes and in his arms he carried a small box, he placed it on the table's centre where he opened the lid and stepped backwards.

"Thank you Pascal, ladies and gentlemen I have procured for you one small vial of a deadly strain of Pneumonic Plague that has been genetically altered so that it will survive the vaccine and has been strengthened, let's start the bidding at half a million" Delacour said brightly.

It was a slow start, no one raised his or her hand at first but after much internal debate, Vasili reluctantly raised his pale hand with a pleasant sneer. Instantly Douglas raised his own

"One million" He said broadly in his British Accent, Vasili grit his teeth then raised his arm again

"One point five million"

And on and on it went between Vasili and Douglas, until they reached a ridiculous price of eight million. Vasili out bid Douglas and with a sneer Vasili's man, who was also sallow and gangly took the box and emptied the vial into a metal briefcase.

Delacour looked pleased as ever, and everyone was beginning to loosen up.

Outside the house, Deeks who was still overwhelmed with emotion was talking to Sam and Callen, who also were listening in on the conversation

"Vasili has the strain," Deeks said seriously into his piece, on the small screen he and Sam and Callen had perfect views of the people Kensi was surrounded by. Across the street, Sam and Callen had just pulled up, as back up. Sam was on the phone to Eric who was also watching Kensi's feed, live from Ops with Nell and Hetty.

"Eric, Vasili has the Plague Strain" Sam told Eric, who was already alerting the FBI.

Meanwhile, back in the mansion Delacour's man was brining out the next weapon.

Inside the next crate that was considerably bigger was something that looked like a rocket launcher, The Dragon's eyes bulged for a second, and then he remained composure.

"Now this Ladies and Gentlemen is new on the market, a reinvented weapon by the Military itself, our foreign guests will find the technology behind this machine far more valuable than the weapon itself, that I might add is spectacular! It has the ability to lock onto a target, when launched it's accuracy is within several metres, the rocket itself once launched can be called off if necessary and this little beauty is the lightest in weight yet, so let's start the bidding at seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars" Slowly but right away, The Dragon raised his hand into the air.

"Anyone else care to bid?" Delacour asked Artemis also raised her hand. And so the battled commenced between the two of them

Eventually The Dragon won and Artemis was left crestfallen and pissed… but Delacour decided to call off the bidding for some lunch.

"How does soup sound?" He asked everyone joyfully, some shrugged, others showed no expression what so ever. Kensi, who was eager to get a look around the place and plant some cams, excused herself

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked charmingly to Delacour, who smiled graciously point out of the archway

"Up the stairs, turn right, straight down the hall, last door on your left" Kensi nodded, picked up her clutch and left.

Her heels tapped loudly on the cold white marble, the stairs were made of metal and wound round and round in a spiral, her shoes clanged and she jogged up the stairs.

The walls were glass and Kensi could see out into the front garden and the mountains in the distance. Instead, Kensi turned left and opened the first door to a crack, inside was large room that held an expensive mahogany desk, that was tidy, a bookshelf filled with books, large plasma and several other bits and pieces of furniture. Kensi slid inside, and closed the door quietly, she quickly walked over to the desk and began opening draws. The top revealed several manilla folders, the first showed the same picture of Vasili that Eric had on the big screen, and all his information

Name: Vasili Drobjankoviz

Dealer Name: The Snake

Occupation: Arms Dealer

Nationality: Russian

Past Dealings: 2003, sold a series of M4 Assaults rifles to me

2004, bought a crate of AK47's and other arms from me

2007, had lunch in Paris.

Personal Opinion: Does not trust me, suspects me of planning to double cross him. Arrogant man, socially awkward and doesn't understand fun… I suspect him of being a sadist, satisfaction from his work.

Eagerly, and with her heart pounding in her chest, Kensi opened more files, flicking through the details

Name: Alexandria Miles

Dealer Name: Artemis

Nationality: American

Past Dealings:2001 Bought a series of weapons from me

2002 Purchased more

Again in 04, 06, and 07

I purchased some of her surveillance technology in 2010

Personal Opinion: Extremely beautiful and seductive, gracious but sly and not to be full heartedly trusted.

And finally the picture she was looking for, herself.

Name: Sia Ames

Dealer Name: The Black Widow

Nationality: American

Past Dealings: 2012, purchased a series of arms for a Heist

Nothing Since

Met on several occasions

Personal Opinion: Remarkably beautiful, charming, new to the world of arms dealing and has a lot to learn, this woman is still a mystery to me, Do I trust her? Unsure yet as to how much she can be trusted with, none- potential threat

It wasn't all-bad, Kensi would sigh in relief but she was running out of time. Quickly, she stuffed the files back into the desk draw and opened the second where she found a gun and some bullets, in the final draw there were receipts from purchasing guns between fellow dealers, house information, nothing of real use.

She was running out of time so she ran to the bookcase and placed one small camera hidden in a plant pot. She left hastily then went to the bathroom, which was immensely bigger than any she'd ever imagined. The walls were tiles and a sea blue and the bath looked like a swimming pool. She went to the mirror where she checked her make-up then made sure her necklace was centred

"You guys better be getting all of this," She whispered, it reverberated off of the tiled walls.

There was rapt knock on the bathroom door that sent Kensi's heart racing, she remained composed and opened the door to face a huge man with broad shoulders, chiselled features and a set of cold eyes.

"They are waiting" The man grunted.

"Whoa, check out Terminator here" Deeks muttered into her earpiece.

Kensi showed her most winning smile and made her way down the staircase with the burly man tailing behind her.

As they entered the open dining hall, everyone had tucked into their green looking soup. Delacour smiled brightly, small crows feet appearing in the corner of his misty blue eyes that were unmistakeably dead of any real emotion, well you know what they say, eyes are the windows into the soul.

"Sia, just in time we've just started the starters, come sit" Encouragingly he patted the open spot next to him that Kensi had only just vacated, he took another mouthful of soup and smacked his lips approvingly afterwards

"Tell Lee it's a wonderful dish Sean" Delacour called over to the burly man who had followed Kensi, he nodded stonily once and went through the double doors that lead to the kitchen.

Kensi took the snowy white napkin and laid it over her thighs, Hetty wouldn't be afraid to bill her if she got anything on the dress.

She took her spoon and had her first sip of the soup; it was extremely tasty and packed with flavour.

The table ate in silence; every conversation attempt made by Delacour kept falling flat, no one was eager to start fraternizing with the enemy…

After the soup came platters of well prepared food came: hot rolls, noodles in some sort of creamy sauce, chicken legs cooked till the skins were crispy, and greens that had a very Caribbean look about them. Every time Kensi began to get full Delacour ordered another round of drinks or another platter of fruit, even the steely eyes Vasili took to a piece of Pineapple.

"Everything is grown and harvested here, I enjoy my Caribbean delicacies too much" Delacour chuckled heartily and then plucked another piece of passion fruit from the platter in front of him.

Eventually the food was cleared away and then it was back to business, the final product he was selling today.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the final product is the Military's latest RPG's, new model, improved in every single way, let's start the bidding"

The war was in a Triangle, between: Artemis, The Snake and Douglas, in the end Artemis won and with a very smug look, day one of the bidding ended.

"I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow, the location will be sent to you like before, good day" Delacour shook hands and hugged all of his guests, even Sia Ames.

"I will see you tomorrow I hope?" He asked charmingly to Kensi

"Of course" Kensi answered with another breathtaking smile that had Douglas staring hungrily at her. They hugged giving Kensi the opportunity to plant a small tracking device on Delacour.

Kensi strutted out of the mansion and into the humid air,

"Day one over guys" Kensi murmured into her wire

Deeks pulled around in the Land Rover, which Kensi eagerly got into. They sped away with Sam and Callen on their heel.

The AC was blasting once more on Kensi and Deeks, they had barely gotten out of the winding driveway when the small T.V screen filled with the face of Eric Beale, his bespectacled face was serious and carrying news.

"Hey guys, FBI has been alerted to The Snake's purchase of the Plague, they're on stand by to apprehend him and Hetty says good job," Eric explained.

"Thanks, by the way Eric, I planted a small tracking device on Delacour it should be up and running by now let us know if he does anything hinky" Kensi replied, she began to remove the gadget jewellery and putting them into the clutch bag.

Eric nodded

"You got it"

The screen went blank leaving the partners in an awkward silence.


	4. The Challenge

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, keep reviewing, but be nice about it please. **

**Shall we turn up the heat with Kensi and Deeks?**

**Let me know if there is anything you'd like to see happen **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, please don't sue. **

Chapter Four

The Challenge

Deeks shifted uncomfortably in the creamy leather of his driving seat. His eyes flickered to Kensi and back repeatedly. She seemed ill at ease about their 'cover kiss'.

They were currently heading back to their villa, where they would await further instructions or news from the team.

Cold air blasted at their faces as they admired the Caribbean scenery that was nothing but a haze of vibrant colours, they sped down winding roads that passed the cerulean sea, there were a millions sparkles on the water as the sun began to sink behind horizon. Purples, pink and orange began to streak the sky, it was beautiful.

The car pulled up to the house, still a little piece of heaven that most could not even dream of.

As they entered the house, Kensi rushed off for a shower and Deeks caught up with Sam and Callen who arrived not long after.

"Eric managed to find out where the others are staying and Sam and I have planted cameras outside of the houses, they'll be monitored overnight" Callen explained in the living room.

Deeks was stood as well, listening intently.

"Great, god only knows what he's gonna auction off tomorrow" Deeks said in disgust.

"Whatever it is, we will intercept the buyer, the FBI is already all over Vasili" Callen assured Deeks.

The pair left a few minutes later leaving Deeks with the opportunity to think about how he was gonna ask Kensi about the cover kiss.

For ten minutes he paced the living room deciding the best angle, but he was out of time. Kensi was out of the shower, it was now or never in his mind.

He strode from the living room like a man on a mission, down the hall to Kensi's door and knocked twice, then waited for an answer.

"Yeah" Her voice called back.

Deeks opened the door.

Kensi was wrapped up in a thin robe (It was too humid for the fluffy one). Her hair was wet and brushed out of her face and her mismatched eyes watched Deeks expectantly.

His breath caught in his throat for a split second, but he recovered and found his voice.

"Sam and Callen have planted cameras outside the houses of the other dealers, they're gonna be monitored overnight" Deeks explained. Kensi nodded seriously.

"Good, who knows what'll happen if we take our eyes off of them"

There was a brief silence in which Deeks made the ultimate decision.

"I was wondering if you wanted to out for dinner, a little off the case bonding" Deeks proposed nervously. Kensi raised her brow a fraction before composing herself.

"Were in the middle of the case, we can't risk our covers being blown" Kensi countered, her curiosity peaking.

"Okay we'll eat in, as it were" Deeks grinned, his familiar cheeky smile.

Kensi hesitated, deciding…

"C'mon, how long has it been since we've actually bonded? I'll cook, you eat, we'll open some beers and I'll even let you put on Pretty in Pink if you want" Deeks rushed, in his mind it was the best offer he could make.

But he had her at beers.

"Okay, thanks" Kensi smiled, flattered inside that Deeks was actually going to cook for her.

"Alrighty then, you get dressed, I'll get cooking" He turned and closed the door as he went.

Dammit.

Kensi stood at the foot of her bed staring at two outfits. One consisted of a Tank top and Jeans, nothing special but this wasn't a date, was it? The other outfit was courtesy of Hetty again, a simple salmon coloured dress. Did she want to impress Deeks or not?

In the end she was left with only one option.

Eenie, meenie, minee, mo.

Jeans and Tank top it was.

She slipped into them and applied her usual amount of make-up.

Once out of her bedroom, the smell of Spaghetti sauce and garlic bread made her mouth water and stomach growl.

Deeks was cooking away in the kitchen, emptying the water the spaghetti had been sitting in, into the sink. The steam rose into the air and twisted and twirled.

"This smells delicious" Kensi complimented, smiling at Deeks as she entered. Deeks chuckled.

"I don't know how you're hungry after all that food" Deeks joked. He was now adding spaghetti to the two plates and adding the sauce.

"A girls gotta eat" Kensi retorted.

Deeks grabbed both plates and took them over to the small circle table where the place mats were laid and the candle was ready to be lit.

Kensi sat and watched patiently as Deeks grabbed the two beer bottles and came back, he handed one to Kensi. Their pinkies grazing, sparks flying in both of their hearts.

Deeks took a lighter the counter and lit the candle in between them.

Kensi grinned broadly at Deeks who was flustered in the face and apparently a very romantic man at heart.

"This looks delicious" Kensi said, picking up her fork she began to twist the spaghetti around.

"Well, bon appetite"

They ate in silence for a few minutes, both revelling in the flavour of the food.

"So what was with the kiss earlier?" Deeks blurted out in the middle of Kensi taking a swig from her beer. She choked for a moment then cleared her lungs.

"What? The cover kiss?" She asked blissfully ignorant. Deeks narrowed his eyes, that was not going to make the cut this time.

"Yeah, it was…" Incredible, intense, magical

"Apart of our cover" Kensi cut in, truly shovelling her food into her mouth now, desperate to clear the plate and leave.

"What? You're not serious, there was way too much heat for it be just a cover Kens, c'mon" He almost begged for an explanation or an admittance.

"Can we just eat?" Kensi asked through a mouthful of food.

Deeks sighed and nodded glumly.

Deeks couldn't leave it at that…

"Did you enjoy it?" He teased his usual self coming through. Kensi thought of the time when he felt her ass undercover, she'd asked him that.

Kensi laughed as she picked up her beer, and shook her head.

"No?" Deeks asked raising his brows, he wasn't buying it.

Kensi continued to ignore him.

"You did didn't you? It's okay if you did, I am famous for my kissing skills if I do say so myself" Deeks admitted proudly. Kensi scoffed around her beer.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Deeks demanded, mildly insulted.

"Nothing, I just-"

"What?"

"It-"

"It was what?"

"Not the best kiss I've ever had" Kensi admitted. Secretly, she was winding him up even further.

"You're totally lying, you enjoyed it so much that you won't even admit how good it was" Deeks teased taking a mouthful of spaghetti

"Oh! So not true"

There banter was at play, again.

"Really? Prove it" Deeks challenged.

"Pfft, how?" Kensi asked getting annoyed.

Deeks had a brilliant idea.

"It was only one kiss, I wasn't prepared for it and neither were you, so, let's do it again, right here, right now. The tie breaker, the decision maker, the last chance for the Marty Deeks kiss of life" Deeks said playfully but very much serious.

"Kiss of life? See I was thinking more like kiss of death" Kensi retorted.

"Ouch, that hurt, come on, can't handle it?" Deeks taunted. Kensi watched him with pursed lips, she'd been waiting for the last two years for a victory over Deeks, and perhaps this was it.

"Okay" Kensi answered shortly.

Deeks's face fell in shock.

She was serious

"What?" he asked

"Lets it do it, right here, right now" She teased, throwing his words back in his face.

She stood abruptly and waited for Deeks to follow her movement. He stared bewildered at her.

"C'mon Deeks, can't handle it?"

The incentive of a serious challenge brought Deeks to his feet and flying at Kensi. He stood and pulled Kensi's face to his.

Their lips met in a moment that was pure challenge and banter, but it turned steamy and heated in a matter of seconds.

Deeks's hands caressed her face, her skin smooth and silky.

Neither wanted to break apart, when they did they both gulped the air and went back in for more. Without breaking their lips apart, Deeks bent down and swooped Kensi up into his arms, carrying her down the hall to his bedroom.

He kicked the door open and entered the darkness, the moonlight streamed through his window onto his bed sheets. He placed her in the middle and finally broke apart to remove his button down shirt. His chiselled chest and upper body made Kensi's pupils dilate in hunger.

He came back to her and re-joined their lips, they couldn't get enough. Deeks' hands went to the bottom of Kensi's shirt, she complied and let him pull it over her head, she was beautiful to him.

The frantic buzz in the back of Kensi's pocket made both groan in annoyance, Deeks rolled off of the top of Kensi and laid next to her, panting whilst she answered her phone.

"This is Kensi" She answered, panting slightly as well.

Deeks waited whilst she 'ummmd' to the person calling, he got up and knelt on the bed, trailing sloppy kisses up her tan back and to her neck, where he pulled the hair out of the way and devoured her. She shuddered with pleasure but tried to focus through the haze of euphoria.

"Okay, we'll meet you there" Kensi answered, she ended her call and through the phone onto the carpeted floor. Deeks's hands were everywhere.

"Deeks" Kensi breathed.

"Hmmmm" He answered as her stroked up her arms

"We gotta go" Kensi replied, trying to pull away.

"Why?" He almost whined.

"Vasili is on the move and at meet, we need to go" Kensi finally pulled away and grabbed her shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head.

Deeks groaned and watched her leave the room

"I'll get the car started" She called back.

**What did you think? Let me know! And please be kind about it. Any ideas for the next scene? You know what to do **

**Becca**


	5. The Perfect Moment

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews and I'm so happy that so many of you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**The temperature on the Densi scale is only going to get up and higher. **

**Also, some of you might disagree with parts of what is to come, but please, just go with the flow ;)**

**I hope you enjoy this next part. The bit you've all been waiting for!**

Chapter Five

The Perfect Moment

Deeks rose from the bed and picked up his discarded shirt from the floor; he slowly buttoned it up with a face like thunder. His night had been trashed by a simple call, if it never happened; he and Kensi would have probably been in the middle of their love making by now.

The car was rearing to go and purring with anticipation, Kensi was in the driver's seat revving the engine, wanting to leave.

Deeks swiftly sat in the passenger's seat and smoothly the car pulled away from the house.

No matter what country they were in, Kensi's driving didn't change. She sped passed the sea, the markets, hotels, busy nightclubs and other villas. Eventually the scenery became more dark and sinister. They had entered the bad part of town.

Kensi slowed down the car; it crawled idly up the side of a street, outside a convenience store.

Their steamy and passionate demeanours had flipped to professional and curious.

Kensi hadn't thought of Vasili as the type of person to meet down a dark and dangerously open street, but she was wrong.

The partners easily spotted Sam and Callen's beaten up and dirty car, it wasn't exactly the Challenger but it fit their cover.

Both agents took out their ear pieces from the glove compartment and slipped them into place, Sam's voice was in their ear right away.

"We need to wait and see what Vasili has planned, Eric and Nell are running facial rec on the guy now"

As they looked closer, the street lamp illuminated the dark figure of a man waiting outside an electrical store, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Time trolled by and Deeks and Kensi found themselves getting more and more sexually frustrated, they were interrupted for this? Some stake out.

Finally, a sleek and shiny black Mercedes pulled up outside the store. The man waited for the window to roll down. A dim amount of light streaked onto the sidewalk. They exchanged some words and then the car door opened. Vasili stepped out, buttoning up his blazer and glancing around edgily, the dim light made him look even more insidious and creepy.

"Hey guys, we got an ID on the guy, his name is Ron Bishop, one of Vasili's known associates it says he deals with Document exchanges and production" Nell explained down the ear pieces, Sam, Callen and Kensi snickered. Deeks stared bewildered at Kensi.

"He's an ID Counterfeiter" Kensi explained quietly. Deeks nodded in understanding and the team returned to watching the 'exchange'.

"Hey Eric see if you can find some traffic cams, our angles are limited" Callen said to Eric.

The two men spoke for a few moments and, until Vasili seemed to get angry about something and began to threaten it seemed.

Their exchange continued for a little while longer and then Ron Bishop hastened away down an alley whilst Vasili stepped back into his car and sped away.

As soon as it was out of sight, Callen and Sam leapt out of their car and took off at a sprint.

"We've got Bishop" Sam called.

"We'll loop round and try and cut him off" Deeks called back as Kensi kicked the car into gear.

They swivelled back around and followed the direction that Bishop turned. They could hear Sam and Callen's laboured breath in their ears.

There was the sound of silence and the purr of a car until Sam and Callen's voice filled Kensi and Deeks' ears.

"Sam he's onto us!" Callen shouted.

They were chasing him now.

The sound of a rattling fence, more running, and then the sounds of fist on fist

Kensi made a harsh ninety degree turn and they could see Sam in a fist fight with Bishop and Callen sprinting to come help. Kensi slammed the break and let Deeks out of the car, careful to not blow Kensi's cover.

Guns were drawn and Bishop was over powered…

Sam and Callen found a nice warehouse to interview Bishop in, Kensi waited in a room just next door to the interview.

Eventually Bishop spilled his guts after a little magic from Sam and Callen.

They entered the little room to give the news.

"Well?" Kensi asked her arms folded firmly over her chest. Her gut was telling her that her cover was possibly blown.

"Vasili brought him along to check out everyone's identities" Callen explained to Kensi.

"Am I compromised?" Kensi asked seriously.

"We're not sure, Eric is going through his cellphone details and has hacked into his computer, what we do know is that with Vasili suspicious he'll probably try to corner you and get something out of you, we can keep Bishop in custody but as soon as he doesn't get back Vasili, he's gonna know something is up" Callen told. Kensi sighed, annoyed. The life of an undercover agent.

"I'm going back in anyway, my cover isn't blown yet" Kensi said determinedly.

"Can't we just feed Bishop the wrong details and let him believe it's the real stuff" Deeks suggested.

"Nell is onto that now, he wants to make a deal, we'll call you guys later, go get some sleep" Callen sent the partners back for some rest whilst he and Sam worked out the details of their deal, a little intimidation never went amiss in preventing him spilling his guts to Vasili.

The journey was filled with silence.

Deeks was thinking about his partner's safety and Kensi could hear his thought whirring around inside his head.

As they arrived at the house they both stepped out of the car in more silence and entered the house quietly.

They still hadn't cleared away their plates from dinner, but that seemed to be the last thing on their minds.

"Are you seriously going back in?" Deeks asked in disbelief. Kensi kept walking to living, not looking back.

"It's not like I have a choice, I have to"

Kensi slumped down into the comfortable sofa a stretched tiredly. Deeks remained stood, watching his partner. He knew it was senseless in arguing, so he just decided to give her what he knew she'd want. A partner.

"I'll be waiting outside the entire time, if you need anything, I'll be there" Deeks declared.

Kensi watched him and smiled.

The atmosphere changed…

"So…can we pick up where we left off please?" Deeks asked seductively, coming over to Kensi and taking her hands and she rose.

Kensi laughed

"I suppose so"

Their lips met, and shocks of electricity ran across both of their chests.

So quick, neither had realised, they were back in Deeks' room and removing each other's clothes in a frantic pace.

Deeks's shirt was thrown to the floor, along with Kensi's shirt and bra. Deeks couldn't help but admire her perfect form.

A slight blush crept into her cheeks, so she brought his face to hers again.

Kensi flipped them both so she was straddling and unzipping Deeks' trousers, his boxers going to the floor with them.

He secured her toned thighs to his hips and flipped them himself so he could remove her trousers and underwear, he didn't wait to swiftly sweep into her.

Their love making was paced and rhythmic (with a lot of force on Deeks' part) Kensi couldn't seem to control herself.

Their bodies connected so perfectly, one could assume they were physically meant for each other.

In Kensi's mind, Deeks was everywhere, he was perfect. She dragged her nails sensually down his back as he trailed kisses down her neck and down the middle of chest.

The night was long, hot and perfect.

Once both of them had fallen over the edge, they both laid together, panting with the thin bed sheets twisted around their bodies. Deeks' face was flushed and slightly sweaty, Kensi's skin was pink and her hair was in a curly mess.

"I've definitely never seen those parts of you before" Deeks joked in a laboured breath. Kensi chuckled and snuggled up to him, resting on his chest and stroking it with her hand slowly.

"Did you enjoy it" She whispered in his ear. Deeks grinned.

"I've had better" He teased. Kensi pushed away from him and playfully punched him in the side.

"Hey!" He called. He turned on his side and pulled and scrambling and giggling Kensi into his tight embrace.

"Say sorry" He growled sexily into her ear.

"No" She said shortly, he could hear her smile.

"No?"

"No" She repeated, waiting for an onslaught of kisses and tickles.

"Make me" She challenged again.

Deeks reacted instantly; he pulled her hair away from her shoulder and nibbled on her soft spot on her neck. She caved right away, becoming putty in his hands. She stretched her arms above her head to the back of Deeks's, to keep him there.

He smiled as he kissed her, he'd won her over.

Kensi bit her lip and she felt a familiar building of pleasure…

**What did you think? Let me know, review! But as always, be kind. **

**Any ideas you want to be put across, tell me **


End file.
